Jadi
by DoubleTripleTrouble
Summary: /"Kau! dasar brengsek otak cabul!"/ /"Lupakan pintunya, Taehyung. Lihat aku."/ /"Kau selalu mendapatkan izin ku untuk itu."/ Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar bergerak, Taehyung bisa mendengar otaknya berteriak dalam mode paduan suara. [KookV]


**Jadi**...

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini kerutan di kening Jungkook kian menjadi. Bagaimana tidak, tingkah Taehyung sudah membuatnya pening, bukan main. Awalnya Jungkook berpikir mungkin Taehyung membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sebagai pasangan mereka tidak diharuskan melakukan segala sesuatunya berdua, kan? baiklah, jika itu alasannya Jungkook masih bisa mengerti.

Tapi jika dipelajari dari tiga hari ke belakang, nampaknya bukan itu alasannya. Kim Taehyung, tanpa ada alasan yang jelas mulai memberi sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Haruskah Jungkook menunggu sampai jarak itu tak lagi bisa diukur oleh kepalan tangan?

 _No fucking way!_

Dan puncak yang membuatnya uringan-uriangan setengah hidup adalah Park Jimin. Karena selama Taehyung menjaga jarak dengannya, selama itu pula keduanya terlihat selalu bersama layaknya sepasang _yin_ dan _yang_. Kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Ditambah lagi, yang paling aneh adalah kejadian dua puluh enam jam yang lalu. Ketika mereka tidak sengaja jalan berlawanan arah dengannya di koridor sekolah, lantai dua lebih tepatnya.

Bagaimana secara _slow motion_ Jungkook melihat dengan segenap jiwa raganya ketika disana, Kim Taehyung, menatap horor ke arahnya. Bahkan warna merah yang sedikit demi sedikit mengambil alih warna wajah Taehyung nampak sangat jelas dimatanya.

Dan ketika Jungkook sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghampiri keduanya, dengan cekatan Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin untuk memotong jalan, memasuki koridor tepat disebelah mereka.

 _What a shitty day._

Maka dari itu Jungkook yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Taehyung akhir-akhir ini berdiri disini. Di depan pintu kelas kekasihnya, menunggu Taehyung kembali setelah pelajaran olahraga.

Perlahan, para penghuni kelas itu pun mulai berdatangan. Tidak sedikit dari mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Jungkook-

"Menunggu Taehyung, ya? dia masih main dorong-dorongan dengan Jimin tadi. Sebentar lagi juga sampai."

Sialan.

-tapi dibanding mereka yang menyapa, ada lebih banyak lagi yang menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan leser pembunuh. Bahkan mereka tidak berusaha merendahkan gerutuan mereka agar tidak sampai ke telinganya.

"Ku harap mereka berdua cepat putus. _Ha, take it, man_."

 _Double_ sialan.

Dan menjadi _triple_ sialan, ketika telinganya yang tajam mendengar tawa menjengkelkan yang bersanding dengan suara seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya uring-uringan.

"Berhenti tertawa, Jim. Pikir mu itu lucu?"

Jungkook mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Tentu saja. Kau aneh, Taehyung. Itu sudah wajar bagi... ya ampun... itu hanya... benar-benar, kau ini." Jimin masih terdengar geli.

Jungkook sudah hampir sampai di persimpangan yang menghubungkan kedua koridor, omong-omong.

"Entahlah, ini membuat ku putus asa, kau tahu? pikiran ku tidak bisa dialihkan dari sana sejak itu. Aku tidak mengerti cara mengakhirinya."

Apa? apa yang harus diakhiri?

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, jangan berfikir macam-macam. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook berhenti berjalan, menunggu Taehyung datang hingga dapat diajangkau oleh jarak pandangnya.

"Sudahlah, Tae, diabaikan juga nantinya akan kembali seperti semula. Hei, aku mau ke kantin. Mau titip sesuatu?" Jungkook tidak suka nada itu. Nada sok perhatian yang ditujukan untuk Taehyungnya.

"Minum saja,"

Sepeninggal Jimin, Taehyung kembali berjalan menuju kelas. Wajahnya terpaku pada lantai yang dia pijak. Tidak menyadari apa yang sudah menunggunya di persimpangan koridor.

Sampai sepasang sepatu menghadang jalannya.

Tanpa mengangkat wajah, suara malas seorang Kim Taehyung menggema disekililing koridor yang sepi. "Menyingkir,"

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali dan itu berhasil meningkatkan level jengkel Taehyung yang semakin parah belakangan ini.

Tidak ingin berdebat, Taehyung memilih mengalah. Kakinya mulai mengambil langkah ke samping, tapi seperti sebuah bayangan, kaki itu juga mengikuti langkahnya. Terus seperti itu, sampai didetik yang sangat menyebalkan, Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Siap mencaci orang sialan didepannya ini.

Tapi dengan segera dia menyesali keputusan itu.

Di depannya, Jeon Jungkook, berdiri mantap memaku Taehyung tepat dikedua matanya. Dan kilasan itu kembali mengambil alih pikiran Taehyung dalam sekejap.

Jungkook melihatnya lagi. Berawal dari horor yang ditujukan padanya, dan merah yang masuk dalam lingkup pandangnya.

Kim Taehyung, pasti akan lari. Lagi.

Tepat ketika Jungkook memikirkan itu, Taehyung sudah bersiap pergi. Tapi jangan salahkan Jungkook jika kali ini dia lebih gesit dari Taehyung. Karena refleknya yang cepat, dia berhasil menggenggam erat siku kiri kekasih nakalnya.

Tapi jangan panggil dia Taehyung jika tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak melepaskan cengkraman erat Jungkook. Tapi bukannya terlepas, Taehyung justru merasakan cengkraman yang lebih kuat di siku kanannya.

 _Holy shiteu._

Ini. Terlalu. Dekat!

Sedangkan kilasan-kilasan itu semakin memenuhi lingkup pikirannya, membuat Taehyung merasa kacau dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Ada apa dengan mu? sudah cukup menghindari ku, Taehyung,"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung berhenti berontak. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke belakang Jungkook sebelum mengeluarkan bisikkan yang dia upayakan sedramatis mungkin.

"Kim saem, "

Jungkook yang termakan tipuan Taehyung reflek melepaskan genggamannya sehingga Taehyung dapat melarikan diri darinya, lagi dan lagi.

Sudah cukup, ini mulai keterlaluan!

Jungkook segera memacu langkah secepat yang dia bisa untuk kembali menangkap Taehyung. Kekasihnya masih berjalan dengan kecepatan luar biasa untuk tetap menjauh darinya.

"Berhenti disana, Taehyung, atau kau akan menyesal jika aku menangkap mu secara paksa,"

Tanpa memalingkan wajah dan mengurangi kecepatannya Taehyung menjawab, "Kau, kembalilah ke kelas mu Jungkook. Aku ada urusan dengan Jimin,"

Cukup dengan satu nama, sukses membuat Jungkook mengubah langkahnya menjadi berlari mengejar Taehyung.

Yang dikejarpun menjadi panik mendengar gema berantakan dari langkah itu. Secara impulsif, dia ikut berlari menghindar.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, Kim Taehyung, berhenti disana!"

Soal kecepatan, jangan pernah ragu kan Jungkook. Dengan bermodalkan kaki yang panjang, berlari mengalahkan Taehyung bukanlah perkara sulit. Jadi ketika jarak mereka kian mengikis, dengan percaya diri Jungkook menyentak bahu sempit itu untuk menghadapnya, lantas menangkap pergelangan tangan Taehyung secara tepat.

Mengabaikan secara total bagaimana wajah itu terkejut akibat perbuatannya.

"Ikut aku. Jangan membantah."

.

Sialan! maki Taehyung untuk situasi menyenangkan saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak menyenangkan jika saat ini kau terjebak satu ruangan dengan makhluk tuhan paling seksi, _ehem_.

Entah mengapa kalimat terakhir itu mengingatkan Taehyung pada sebuah lagu. Siapa, ya, penyanyinya? Julan Jemella? Yulan Jiminlah? Wulan Jumala? Mulan Ja- oh persetan dengan penyanyi, nanti saja tanya Jimin.

Oke, diulang.

Bagaimana tidak menyenangkan jika saat ini kau terjebak dalam ruangan tertutup? parahnya lagi bersama objek yang kau hindari akhir-akhir ini.

Fantastis!

"Jadi, katakan, apa pembelaan mu, Taehyung?"

Demi para penguasa laut! haruskah Taehyung menjawabnya? juga, bisa tidak, sih, mereka bicara dalam keadaan duduk? tidak dengan tubuh menjulang Jungkook yang bersandar di pintu masuk auditorium sedangkan Taehyung, bagaikan minion, berada lima undakan dibawah sana. Bisa, tidak?

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Jungkook, Taehyung menjawab, "Bisa kau menyingkir, Kook? aku harus ke kelas. Jimin pasti sedang menunggu ku."

Jungkook tetap diam. Respon yang dia tunjukkan hanya berupa tatapan mata yang semakin tajam. Membuat nyali Taehyung mengkerut secepat kilat.

Tapi, ayolah, masa sih dia harus memberikan alasannya? itu. sungguh. memalukan! _Fuck._

Mata Taehyung kini terpaku pada karpet dibawahnya. Dilihat dari eksperesi ekstrimnya, dia sedang berpikir keras. Sedangkan secara imajinatif, ribuan Taehyung mini didalam otaknya sedang berada dalam keadaan kacau. Mereka saling mengumpat, memporak-porandakan dokumen dari dalam laci, membakar ingatan yang tidak penting, serta yang paling parah, mereka saling berteriak, _cari alasan yang bagus! cepat, cepat, cepat!_ Hingga tingkat kinerja otak Taehyung mencapai garis maksimal, semuanya meledak. Dan Kim Taehyung yang asli, mengeluarkan segalanya dengan segenap hati dan jiwa raga.

"Kau! dasar brengsek otak cabul!" Taehyung nyaris menjerit histeris, bahkan tanpa sadar telunjuk kanannya mengarah pada Jungkook yang ekspresinya sudah berubah drastis menjadi bingung. Murni, tanpa dibuat-buat. "-bagaimana mungkin kau selalu membuat ku terbangun dalam keadaan basah ? kau bahkan selalu melakukan itu-ituan pada ku setiap kau datang! jadi bagaimana menurut mu jika aku langsung bertatap wajah dengan mu? kau membuat ku mengingatnya lagi dan lagi Jungkook. LAGI DAN LAGI!"

Taehyung berhenti dengan terengah-engah, tatapannya bahkan masih berapi-api. Tapi sedetik kemudian bagaikan disiram dengan se-ember penuh air es, dia melonjak kaget atas pengakuannya. Dan secara mental mulai merencenakan aksi bunuh diri yang paling tidak menyakitkan.

Taehyung sedikit demi sedikit mulai menuruni undakan dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan Jungkook masih terkejut atas pengakuan Taehyung tadi.

Masalahnya Jungkook bukanlah orang bodoh. Dengan menggabungkan brengsek otak cabul, basah, dan itu-ituan, otak lelakinya langsung paham. Nah, yang jadi pertanyaan, kapan dia pernah melakukannya pada Taehyung? sejauh yang dia ingat, mekanisme pacaran mereka belum sampai ke tahap itu. Memang mereka sudah bersama setahun lebih, tapi dia mencintai Taehyung untuk menjaganya, bukan merusaknya.

Dan selama setahun lebih itu pula mereka hanya sebatas melakukan lumatan bibir. Sentuh sana-sini pun belum. Ck, mereka masih sekolah, oke?

Jungkook merenung. Tak lama, sebuah pemahaman nyata memukulnya telak.

Kim Taehyung memimpikan mereka melakukan itu-ituan hingga selalu terbangun dalam keadaan basah. Bahkan dia tidak berani menatap Jungkook secara langsung dan jika tidak sengaja melihatnya, maka efek yang pernah dia lihatlah jawabannya.

Jadi pada intinya, Kim Taehyung hanya merasa... malu?

 _Oh. my. lord._

Jungkook yang sudah selesai dengan pengertiannya kini memfokuskan tatapannya pada satu-satunya makhluk hidup didalam sini. Selain dirinya, tentu saja.

Hey, sejak kapan Taehyung ada di podium bawah sana? berani taruhan, dia pasti ingin keluar. Tetapi mengingat dia masih berdiri dengan waspada, cukup menjadi arti bahwa pintu keluar di kedua sisinya pasti terkunci.

Jungkook mulai berjalan ke bawah dengan senyum yang dia upayakan terlihat keren. Jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang sudah tenggelam dalam saku celana.

Saatnya kita katakan, sempurna.

"Jadi,"

Taehyung semakin waspada dengan langkah Jungkook yang mendekat. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia menampilkan wajah menantang andalannya yang berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi wajahnya yang merah padam. Dan semua itu tidak menghentikannya untuk tetap membuka suara. "Jadi apa, maksud mu?"

Jungkook hampir sampai di bagian tengah auditorium.

"Kau menjauh, menghindar, bahkan lari ketika bertemu dengan ku karena malu? benar atau tidak-" Jungkook memberi jeda untuk menambahkan efek dramatis, "- _hyung?_ "

-yang berhasil membuat makhluk Tuhan dibawah sana jengkel setengah mati.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Jungkook."

"Nah, bukan itu intinya, sayang."

Kali ini Jungkook benar-benar ada ditengah auditorium. Dengan itu, Taehyung bergegas lari dengan kekuatan penuh untuk mencapai sisi yang berlawanan dari tempat Jungkook berada. Berdoa dalam hati agar dia sempat membuka pintu itu dan keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Taehyung janji, jika dia berhasil keluar sebelum ditangkap Jungkook, mulai besok dia akan rajin ke gereja untuk berdoa. _Camkan_ itu!

Dia hanya merasa benar-benar malu saat ini, astaga.

Jungkook yang melihat itu segera menerobos deretan kursi disebelah kirinya. Berusaha dengan cepat memotong jalan Taehyung menuju pintu. Hingga di detik terakhir Jungkook berhasil menarik lengan ringkih yang nyaris melewatinya dan memaku tubuh itu di dinding terdekat. Menutup segala akses kabur Taehyung darinya.

Selamat! batin keduanya bersamaan. Dengan pembawaan nada dan makna yang berbeda, pastinya.

Mereka kini masih terengah-engah akibat olahraga mendadak tadi. Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung dengan lekat, sedangkan yang ditatap memaku pandangannya pada satu-satunya pintu yang tidak di kunci itu.

Masih belum menyerah, rupanya. Ck.

"Lupakan pintunya, Taehyung. Lihat aku."

Merasa ucapannya hanya dianggap angin lalu, Jungkook mulai mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya menutupi pandangan Taehyung. Secara bertahap, wajah itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dan ketika dia melepaskan pandangan Taehyung, pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihat Jungkook adalah keadaan kekasihnya yang memejamkan mata dengan nafas tidak teratur.

Dan tangan itu kini beralih tugas menyentuh sisi kiri wajah Taehyung. Memainkan ibu jarinya dalam gerakan malas dan abstrak.

Indah sekali, batin Jungkook.

Lain Jungkook, lain Taehyung. Dalam hati dia masih menyumpah-nyumpahi kegagalannya ini. Orang bodoh mana, sih, yang tidak bisa menutup pintu dengan benar? maksudnya, kalau mau dikunci, ya kunci semua pintu. Kalau mau dibuka, ya buka semuanya. Jangan setengah-setengah begini!

 _That fucker._

Kalau sudah begini dia harus apa? menatap Jungkook secara langsung? jangan gila! kalau Taehyung berani, dari awal dia tidak akan menghindar dan lari sana-sini dari Jungkook. Ya ampun, Taehyung jadi ingin berkata kasar.

Umpatan Taehyung harus tertunda dulu ketika suara lembut Jungkook yang merambat melalui dinding menyentuh indra pendengarannya.

"Jadi,"

Taehyung yang bertekad tidak mau kalah dan ingin mengembalikan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki, dengan ketus tetap menjawab.

"Apa,"

Matanya masih tertutup, omong-omong.

Andai Taehyung berani membuka mata, dia akan melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang nampak berbunga-bunga. Kenapa seperti itu? karena Jungkook sangat menyukai topik yang seperti ini. Serius.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bicara yang jelas. Jangan bertele-tele, Jungkook,"

Masih ketus.

"Bagaimana, aku, kau, itu-ituan. Bagaimana rasanya, Tae?"

Pertanyaan secara langsung seperti itu membuat Taehyung secara tidak sadar beringsut mundur. Tapi memang dasar nasib sial, nyatanya dia sudah menempel tanpa jarak dengan dinding dibelakangnya.

Demi gigi Jungkook! tidak pernah Taehyung sebegini inginnya menembus tembok, menyebalkan.

Jungkook yang sangat ingin mendengar jawabannya pun kini mendesak Taehyung dan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Tae? enak?"

Secara mendadak Taehyung akhirnya membuka mata. Didepannya, Jeon Jungkook, menatapnya dengan binar penasaran layaknya anak kecil.

Dan itu membangkitkan jiwa superior dalam diri Taehyung. Entah dalam hal apa.

"Tidak enak," Meski begitu, jelas-jelas wajahnya menyiratkan hal yang berlawanan.

Sedangkan Jungkook kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya dalam gerakan anggun. Hingga sepersekon kemudian alis itu bergerak naik turun seirama, menggoda Taehyung.

"Masa, sih? yang benar,"

Tangan kanan Jungkook yang tadi mengelus pipi Taehyung kini terulur memerangkap lawan bicaranya, begitu pula tangan kirinya.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya angkuh.

"Tentu saja. Kan aku yang merasakannya. Bukang kau, bung."

" Ey, kau tahu? ini tidak adil, hyung. Kau sudah merasakannya. Masa aku belum? aku kan juga mau,"

Kepala Taehyung langsung kosong seketika. Tapi ribuan Taehyung mini didalam otaknya kembali ricuh pasca kebakaran tadi. Mereka mulai berlari - lari mencari data Seratus Juta Alasan Cemerlang Kim Taehyung, yang pada dasarnya sudah ikut terbakar habis bersama data tak penting yang lain. Dan ketika ribuan Taehyung itu mulai menangis meraung-raung, datanglah Taehyung mini dalam balutan _rock_ nya. Menghadap semua rekannya dengan wajah sumringah luar biasa.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang asli kini sudah memulai acara meringisnya. Dia menyemangati diri dengan menanamkan pikiran bahwa Jungkook akan mengutamakan kesehatannya.

Yeah, semoga saja.

Berakting agar terlihat lemah, dia mulai meletakkan lengannya diatas dahi dengan kepala menengadah keatas. "Astaga, pusingnya. Kepala ku seperti ingin menggelinding."

Ah, Taehyung, bisa tidak aktingnya lebih meyakinkan?

Bukannya khawatir Jungkook bahkan terlihat lebih geli. Dia tahu kalau Taehyung hanya berpura-pura. Mau kabur dan menghentikan kesenangan Jungkook sampai sini saja?

Jangan mimpi, Tae.

"Kalau kau sedang menipu ku, ku beritahu, tidak berhasil, sayang."

Jungkook bahkan kini sudah mencengkram erat pinggul Taehyung, memangkas jarak mereka. Sedangkan Taehyung secara reflek menahan dada Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah itu dia langsung merutuk sepuas-puasnya ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh dada yang sudah mulai liat dibalik seragam itu.

Ribuan Taehyung mini kini mulai berteriak heboh. _Jangan diraba! jangan diraba! jangan diraba! kau akan mati kalau melakukannya!_ dan Taehyung, dengan teguh pendirian mengangguk untuk melakukan perintah otak nya.

Yang mana, membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook salah kaprah.

"Taehyung, kau mengizinkan aku melakukan itu-ituan pada mu?" dia bahkan bertanya dengan nada terkejut luar biasa.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya membalas dengan pelototan mematikannya.

Lantas, Jungkook kembali bertanya, "Lalu kenapa kau mengangguk? Bukankah itu artinya kau mengizinkan apa yang ku mau? Ya ampun Taehyung, kau sudah tidak sabar ternyata,"

Taehyung semakin kesal karena kini Jungkook tengah mengulum bibirnya sekuat mungkin. Sedang menahan tawa, sepertinya. "Aku mengangguk karena-" Taehyung berhenti sejenak, mencari alasan terbaik yang tidak akan mempermalukan dia nantinya. "-m..maksud ku, kau hanya boleh mencium ku. Tidak boleh melakukan itu-ituan pada ku. Mungkin, setidaknya belum."

Kali ini Jungkook tersenyum lembut. Memandang Taehyung dengan binar sayang dikedua matanya.

"Jadi-"

"Jadi?"

"-sekarang aku boleh-"

"Boleh apa?"

"-mencium mu, tentu saja."

Perlahan Taehyung mulai rileks. Memberi anggukkan singkat, lalu dengan senang hati membentuk senyum termanisnya untuk Jungkook.

"Kau selalu mendapatkan izin ku untuk itu."

Dalam gerakkan tangkas, Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dan meraup bibir atas Taehyung. Mengulumnya dengan mata yang mulai terpejam erat.

Sementara Taehyung, dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ey, bukan berarti dia tidak menikmatinya, ya. Hanya saja jika Taehyung ikut memejamkan mata maka tangannya akan lebih patuh pada hati ketimbang otak nya.

Dan ketika Jungkook mulai menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, mata Taehyung mulai terasa berat. Secara tidak sadar kedua mata itu mulai terkatup. Dan benar saja, ibu jari kanannya mulai berkedut untuk mengusap hamparan lapang itu. Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar bergerak, Taehyung bisa mendengar otak nya berteriak dalam mode paduan suara.

JANGAN DIRABA!

..

 **Selesai**.

..

Serius, niat bikin ini gamau lebih dari 900 word. Tapi justru jadinya malah segini, ya ampun.

Hey, kamu. Iya, kamu~ makasih udah nyempetin mampir dan (semoga aja) udah baca fic aneh ini~

Kritik dan sarannya terbuka, kok. Tentunya dalam konteks yang sopan, ya.

Makasih ...

... Annyeong ^^


End file.
